


Writing Love On Your Skin

by magicbubblepipe



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College, Fluff, Injured Link, M/M, Pining Rhett McLaughlin, caretaker Rhett, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbubblepipe/pseuds/magicbubblepipe
Summary: When Rhett and Link share a bed, there's a certain game that they play.





	Writing Love On Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I came across an OTP prompt somewhere on tumblr that spoke to me and it turned into this over the course of a couple days. This is just pure, unadulterated cute.

It starts when they're children. Rhett's obsession with slumber parties means he spends a few nights a week at Link's house, much to the other boy's delight. Having never had siblings or very close friends, he soaks up Rhett's attention like a morning glory opening to the dawn. They stay up late on school nights, whispering to each other and muffling their giggles so Link's mom doesn't hear.

When it comes time to switch off their flashlights and go to sleep, they're faced with two options all depending on whether or not Rhett's remembered to bring his sleeping bag. The boy is scatterbrained at best and sometimes their sleepovers are spur of the moment affairs. Rhett will stay over for dinner and then to watch TV and before they know it, it's already dark and Sue is inviting him to spend the night. So on a night like this one, Rhett can either lie on the floor on top of a blanket or share Link's bed. Link has a full sized bed, plenty big enough for two ten or eleven year old boys. They're so close that it's a no-brainer to sleep side by side.

And if they sleep side by side, they can stay up longer and play a game they've devised that doesn't require light or vision. One boy will lie on his side facing away and the other will use his fingers to draw shapes or words his back. Then the boy whose turn it is will have to guess what the other is drawing by touch alone.

“A fish?” Link guesses.

“Nope,” Rhett says, “Try again.” He redraws the shape, slower this time.

Link concentrates, following the path of his friend's finger in his mind's eye. “A bird!”

“Ding, ding, ding!” Rhett uses his palm to 'wipe the slate clean' before flipping over and presenting his own back to Link.

Link thinks for a moment and then starts to draw.

Rhett scrunches up his nose as he feels Link draw some kind of horn on what he thought was a dog. “Uh, one more time?”

Link giggles and draws the same creature again.

“A rhino?”

“Not exactly. But closer.”

He keeps tracing the same path over and over. “I'll give you a hint. It's something we colored on the day we met.”

“A unicorn!” Rhett exclaims.

It goes on like this until they tire themselves out. Usually Link will fall asleep first, in the middle of Rhett drawing on his back. Rhett will notice he's taking too long to guess and then hear a gentle snore. He'll smile and turn over, drifting off to the rhythm of Link's breathing.

 

As they age, these occurrences get less and less frequent; their growing height makes it more difficult to share beds let alone hazard the social implications of two teenagers sleeping together. They go off to college together and sleep in separate bunks. This suits Rhett just fine. It's getting more and more difficult to hide the true depth of his feelings for Link and he knows how much that boy loves to cuddle in his sleep. It wouldn't do to wake up with morning wood pressed against his best friend's ass.

And so they make it through their freshman year, Rhett dating more and more girls and doing his best to bury his attraction to Link deep down. It's working for the most part, aside from the times they get up in each others' space. And gosh, it's so hard when Link gets pissed. His face gets all red and his eyes are so damn blue. Rhett can barely think beyond the tingling, rushing desire to get his hands on him. If it comes down to kissing or fighting, Rhett chooses fighting. He antagonizes Link to his breaking point and then does the thing he hates most. The 'I'm Dead' move.

It's just an excuse to be close to him, of course it is. There's no other reason for pressing the length of his body down on top of him, crushing the other boy into the floor. Link gripes and struggles and orders him to get the hell off but all Rhett says is “I'm dead, I'm dead,” struggling not to get an erection where he's pressed snug to Link's underwear clad backside. There's a few times he's sure he's given himself away, maybe rocked against him a little, panted hot breath into the nape of Link's neck, but if Link notices, he doesn't say anything.

 

Over break, they decide to go snowboarding with their roommate Gregg. Being unable to afford more than one room, they all have to share a suite with two queens. It's an unspoken agreement that Rhett and Link should share one of the beds. They've known each other forever so it shouldn't be awkward, right? Link seems not bothered so Rhett forces himself to shrug in nonchalance, effecting the collected calmness he falls back on when he's nervous. Link looks at him funny, seems to notice but keeps his mouth shut.

They don't waste much time in their room, taking to the slopes as soon as they can. None of them are particularly proficient snowboarders but that doesn't stop them from engaging in a little friendly competition. Link hurts himself because, well, he's Link. Luckily it's nothing but a sprained ankle this time and he swears he'll be fine.

“You're supposed to ice it anyway, right?” he says from where he's sitting in the snow. He makes a show of packing it around his injured ankle and Rhett rolls his eyes.

“You're not disappointing anyone by needing to head back,” Rhett says, leaning closer to Link so that Gregg can't hear.

Link flushes, “I don't need to head back.”

Rhett lifts his eyebrows in the way that means he knows Link is lying. A moment of tense silence passes, their eyes locked in a stalemate until Link's shoulders droop and he reluctantly gives in. Rhett wordlessly helps him to his feet, letting Link lean half of his weight onto him.

“You want me to come too?” Gregg asks, though he casts a longing look back toward the slopes.

“Nah, go have fun,” Link waves him off. “I just need to rest it for a while.”

Rhett and Link make the trek back down the mountain in relative silence, Link clearly feeling guilty for ruining everyone's fun. Rhett steadies him with a warm hand on his lower back, rubbing in a way he hopes conveys that there's no hard feelings. By the time they get back to their room, the sun is just starting to set. Beautiful pinks and purples streak the sky in stark relief to the dark shadow of the mountain range. They've got a decent view through their window and they watch for a while as gentle snow flurries start to fall from the heavy purplish clouds.

“I'm sorry, Rhett,” Link says, breaking the long silence.

“Psh,” Rhett shrugs, “Sorry for what?”

“For being such a dang klutz all the time.” Rhett's never seen someone look so grumpy while gazing at a sunset.

“Don't sweat it, man.” He takes Link by the arm and guides him over to their shared bed, “You just lie down here and prop your foot up.” Link sits down obediently and allows Rhett to manhandle him into position, with his back against the headboard and his foot elevated by a throw pillow.

“Now, just stay there and I'll go get us some food,” Rhett says, shrugging back into his coat.

Link looks at him with the softest eyes. Rhett can see the words piling up in that ruffled head of his, sees the strong jaw clench with the things he can't bring himself to say. Rhett decides to save him and tosses him the remote.

“Hang tight, brother. I'll be back soon.”

Link looks down at the remote in his hands, a smile tugging at his lips. “Thanks, Rhett.”

 

Rhett returns about an hour later with a bag of tacos from a nearby Mexican restaurant and two bottled sodas tucked under his arm. Link is drowsily watching reruns of _Seinfeld_ but perks up when Rhett presents his greasy prize. He holds up a hand when Link makes to get up and tugs the small table by the window over to Link's side of the bed. Rhett sits down in a chair on the other side and upends the bag's contents between them.

“Those smell really good,” Link says, grabbing a few of the tacos, halting before he opens one, “Is Gregg coming back?”

“Not that I know of,” Rhett replies, crunching into a taco of his own, “Last I saw, he was downstairs flirting with a cute blonde. From the looks of it, I think he'll be home late.”

Link laughs, happily digging into the food that turns out to be pretty fantastic. Rhett watches him while Link watches TV and thinks about how the bluish light makes Link's eyes look almost luminescent. On screen, Elaine is laughing at the Pez dispenser Jerry placed on her leg and Rhett tries to pay attention to that instead of the way Link is smiling; that face-splitting grin that makes his knees weak. He can't help but glance down at the bed every so often, his stomach fluttering at the thought of sharing it with Link in just a few hours' time. He can do this. He's done it before and will likely do it again if he doesn't do something in his sleep to make Link hate him. If that's possible.

Rhett cleans up the table when they're done eating and asks Link if there's anything he needs.

“My ankle is kind of throbbing,” Link says sheepishly. “There's a bottle of painkillers in my backpack, if you could bring them to me?”

Rhett smiles and shakes his head, “Always prepared,” he crosses the room and unzips Link's bag, “You should'a been a boy scout.”

Link chuckles. “Nah, too much camping involved. I'd never poop again.”

Rhett guffaws at that, nearly dropping the Ibuprofen in his hands. Link laughs too and then winces when the movement jostles his sore ankle. Rhett notices and hurries over, tipping a few pills out into his hand to offer to his friend.

“How bad is it really?” Rhett asks as he watches Link swallow the medication with a swig of Pepsi. The bob of his adam's apple in his long neck is never not distracting.

Link lifts a noncommittal shoulder. “It comes and goes. Could be worse.”

“We can stay inside again tomorrow, if you want,” Rhett offers.

Link looks positively appalled at the suggestion. “You kidding me? I'm not about to waste two days on a dumb sprain.”

“You don't wanna make it worse, Link.”

“Don't worry, _mom_ ,” he teases, “I'm a big boy. I think I can handle it.”

Rhett tsks, “Yeah, we'll just see how you feel in the morning, then.”

Link sits up and starts scooting toward the edge of the bed.

“Where you goin?” Rhett asks, hovering nearby, just in case.

“Gonna go take a shower,” Link says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Rhett goes to take Link's arm, to help him stand but the other man shoos his hands away with an annoyed little gesture. “Relax, buddyroll,” he says, hobbling toward the bathroom, “I'm pretty sure I can take my own shower.”

The image of helping Link shower flares up in Rhett's brain, presented in vivid technicolor. He shakes it off, willing it away as Link closes the door and starts the water running. The last thing he needs is to get worked up thinking about Link all wet and covered in soap. Dammit. He rakes his hands back through his short hair and lets out an aggravated sigh. He normally doesn't have to restrain himself so firmly. Most days he can push his attraction out of his mind and just be Link's friend, his blood brother. It must be the dry mountain air. Maybe the cold is getting to his brain.

He kicks out of his shoes and snow-damp jeans, getting down to just a long sleeved shirt and boxers for sleep. He makes himself comfortable on the opposite side of the bed and starts surfing channels while he waits for Link to get done. Link is humming in the shower; he does sometimes. Rhett can't make out the tune so it might be something he wrote himself. Rhett wishes he thought to bring his guitar along so they could sing together. There's something magical about that, he thinks. The way their voices compliment each other, blending into one clear sound that's better than either parts of the whole. He finds himself humming a harmony to Link's song, only half paying attention to the nighttime talk show on the television.

A scraping sound issues from the door to the hall and then Gregg staggers in with a six pack under his arm, shushing the door when it slams shut behind him.

“Having fun?” Rhett asks, eyebrows climbing toward his hairline.

Gregg shoots him a grin, accompanied by a finger-gun. “Melody's gonna take me to her favorite bar so I can meet her friends.” He loudly deposits the beers on the table still situated between the beds.

“Okay, then what are the beers for?”

“Oh, these are a gift,” Gregg says, “For poor Linkipoo and his bum ankle. I knew you wouldn't come out with me if Link stayed here so I brought the party to you!”

Rhett laughs, “How thoughtful.”

“I just need to change into my,” and here he does a pathetic moonwalk, “dancing shoes.”

Shaking his head at Gregg's ridiculous antics, he turns his attention to the pack of Bud on the table. They're cold, condensation melting into Rhett's palm as he uses the edge of the table to pry off the cap. The beer hisses open and Rhett lines up a perfect shot to get the cap into the trashcan on the other side of the room. Gregg cheers drunkenly from where he's hopping on one leg, trying to wrestle on his shoes.

“I should be back around midnight,” Gregg says, lacing his shoe and checking his wallet for his ID. “One at the latest, so don't get any funny ideas about stealing my bed, McLaughlin.”

“Whatever, dude. Your bed is lame anyways. Probably has your cooties.”

Gregg blows a very mature raspberry at Rhett before he leaves, closing the door just loud enough to be annoying. Rhett rolls his eyes and takes a swig of his beer. He's swiftly reminded of how shitty Budweiser is but that doesn't stop him from taking another long sip.

Link comes out of the bathroom by the time he's halfway through, shirtless and wearing loose grey sweatpants. He's been growing out his hair and the curly ends are dripping onto the sharp lines of his shoulders. Rhett chokes around his next swallow and Link raises his brows.

“Where'd those come from?” he asks, crossing over to the bed and gingerly climbing up beside Rhett.

He's shockingly warm from the shower and damp, his bicep pressed up against Rhett's. Rhett ignores his impulse to get closer and instead offers a beer to Link.

“Here,” he says, passing Link an opened cold one, “They're a gift from the beer fairy.”

“Beer fairy?” Link asks, taking a generous swig.

“Yeah, he's sorry you hurt yourself so he brought good tidings of booze.”

Link snorts, “Works for me. Thank you, beer fairy, if you can hear me.”

“Of course he can, Link. The beer fairy is omnipresent. He senses your needs and provides.”

“You're so weird, man.” Link laughs, jostling Rhett's shoulder.

“I get that a lot.” Rhett finishes off his first beer and reaches for another. “I figure we each get three.”

Link shrugs, “Sounds fair.”

They continue to drink and pass the time watching a crappy old horror movie in black and white. Even though the effects look ridiculous, Link is still a little bit creeped out, judging by the way he jumps and flinches at every loud noise or spill of blood. At some point during the film, when he's starting to feel buzzed and loose, Rhett drapes his arm around Link's shoulders. Link doesn't pull away but relaxes into the embrace, fitting perfectly against him like always. Rhett's heart is pounding. He would blame it on the movie but honestly, it's so bad it's almost funny. So it's just Link, just his best friend nestled in against him like he belongs there. Right where Rhett can lean over and breathe in his freshly washed hair.

“Does it smell weird?” Link asks and Rhett's stomach goes cold.

His hands are starting to sweat. “Uh. What? What do you mean?”

“I forgot my shampoo. I had to use one of little bottles in the bathroom.” He turns enough to look at Rhett and his face is so close. Rhett swallows hard, fixed by Link's curious blue gaze.

“No, it's. It's good.”

“You feelin' okay?” Link asks, brows pulling in, casting his eyes in shadow.

“I'm just getting tired I think. Wanna go to sleep?”

“Sure, man. Lemme go brush my teeth.” Link maneuvers himself out of bed and limps to the bathroom. Rhett takes the opportunity to collect himself before he turns down the sheets. He takes Link's place in the bathroom when he's done. He does his business and washes his hands, sure to splash a little water on his flushed face before he returns to the bedroom.

Link is already under the covers when he gets back so Rhett flips off the light and the television before he joins him. They lie in dark silence for a while, only interrupted by Link's constant squirming. Rhett lets this continue for as long as he can stand before he has to say something.

“Dude.”

“'M sorry,” Link sighs, “It's hard to sleep. I'm so aware of my ankle.”

“Did you take more painkillers?”

“Yeah.”

An idea dawns on Rhett but it's too silly. He shouldn't even suggest it. But he does anyway. “Want me to draw on your back?”

Link chuckles, “Are you serious? We haven't done that in years.”

“So? Do you want to or not?”

A pause and then, “Yeah. Yeah, why not.”

Inwardly thrilled, Rhett turns over to face Link's back. By the moonlight cutting in through the window, he can make out the shape of Link's broad back and tapered waist. Rhett reaches out and presses one fingertip to his smooth, warm skin. He drags it downward slowly and Link shivers and lets out a giggle. For a moment, he gets caught up in the sensation and forgets he's supposed to actually be drawing. He hastily turns it into a flower, which Link guesses right off the bat.

“My turn,” Link announces. They both flip over and he starts the process over on Rhett's back.

He shudders at the first touch but covers it with a laugh like he's ticklish. Link draws a big round shape, followed by a long squiggly line.

“Mouse?”

“Nope.”

“Balloon?”

“Correct!” He wipes the imaginary lines away and then they switch.

Rhett thinks for a moment and then starts to draw, using the widest part of Link's back for his big, arching lines.

“Is it...like, music? Sheet music?”

“Nu-uh.” He re-emphasizes the clouds at the bottom.

“Rainbow.”

“Yep.”

Flip. Link draws a cow and then Rhett draws a guitar. Link draws a boat and then Rhett starts drawing a big mountain range.

It takes him a while, wanting to stump Link this time. He adds a sun peeking over the mountains and some trees at the bottom, nearing the top of Link's sweatpants.

“Done.”

Silence. He must be thinking.

“Link?”

Silence. Rhett leans in and listens closely. Link's breathing has gotten even and deep, his body no longer fidgeting. He watches him for a moment and then lies back down. Well, he got Link asleep but now Rhett is even more awake than before. He stares up at the ceiling, willing himself sleepy but the more he tries the more it just doesn't work. With an aggravated sigh, he flips back over, facing Link's back once again.

He watches the easy rise and fall of Link's breath, letting it calm him. The urge to touch him again is overwhelming. Carefully he reaches out and touches Link's back with his pointer finger. No response. He draws a circle. Nothing. He makes a line then turns it into an 'I'. He follows it by an 'L' and then an 'O'.

He writes 'I LOVE YOU' once and then realizes he can't make himself stop. He writes it over and over, covering Link's back: 'I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU.' It feels so good, almost like admitting it out loud. He's never even written it down before, for fear that Link would find it. He writes it until he runs out of imaginary space and then turns over, holding his hand against his chest though his fingers still itch to move. He closes his eyes and waits for sleep, feeling oddly drained, like his confession has bled all the energy from his body.

He's right on the precipice of sleep when he feels something touch his own back. Rhett freezes, eyes flying open. He doesn't move. He doesn't breathe. He follows the path of Link's finger as it writes a reply.

'I love you too'.

His breath shudders out of his chest and he knows Link can hear it. His heart is thundering against his rib cage, blood pounding noisily in his ears.

“Link-” he starts, his mouth dry.

“Shh.” Link slides up behind him and winds his arms gently around Rhett's waist.

Rhett's skin is positively singing with sensation, his throat growing tight with everything he wishes he could say. He feels the warmth of Link's breath on the nape of his neck, followed by the tenderest touch of lips; just the softest kiss that raises all the hairs on Rhett's body. He reaches up and holds Link's arms tight around him, settling back against his chest. Link lets out a contented sigh and lets the tension ease from his body. He's asleep within a minute and Rhett follows him soon after.

 


End file.
